


Moscow Handshake

by flamingo_pirate



Category: Hockey RPF, fanart - Fandom
Genre: Animated Gifs, Crack, Groping, M/M, pervy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingo_pirate/pseuds/flamingo_pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart - Animated GIF</p><p>Ovie tries to grope Sid and goes TOO FAR, as he usually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moscow Handshake

**Author's Note:**

> Ovie: Sidney Crosby, let’s shake hands.  
> Sid: Sure. [A pause.] Why are you rubbing my wrist?  
> Ovie: Relax 8D. I show you Moscow Handshake!  
> Sid: O_O …. ;≧////≦;  
> Ovie: Now I show you Moscow Kissing 8D  
> At this time Sid punches Ovie into orbit.


End file.
